


Omne Tempus Una Reficere

by Ryan_Fanboy_42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, And Tommy boi's cause makes more sense, BAMF!Harry, Basically the Light side is full of idiots and bastards, Cause this is just for the fun of it, Crack-ish, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, English isn't my first languague please forgive me, Especially Dumbledore, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is deranged but tbh who wouldn't, Harry is the creepy child type, Harry puts everyone at edge, I barely know what to tag, I'm new to this so please don't kill me, Idk what im doing with this, Lots of Character Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry, MoD! Harry, Powerful Harry, Sassy Harry, Slow Updates, Slytherin Harry, So prepare for references you won't understand, There will be lots of weird nicknames too, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tom loves it, Weasleys bashing, Which I have collected through years of reading fics, and maybe Bill and Charlie, everyone is at least a bit insane, except the twins of course, no beta we die like men, no editor we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Fanboy_42/pseuds/Ryan_Fanboy_42
Summary: Life after a war isn't easy,but it shouldn't feel wrong eitherOrHarry goes back in time to fuck shit up
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 18
Kudos: 387





	1. Dominus Mortis

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, English isn't my fist languague, and this is my first work on Ao3,so please forgive any dumb mistakes I may have made.

Why?

Why did it feel wrong?

They had won.

Then,why did it feel so wrong?

That was what Harry had been thinking,looking out,resting in the railing of the Astronomy Tower. The battle had ended a few hours ago.It all felt so peaceful, but at the same time, _wrong._ He started to wonder if things could have been different. If he could have saved Tom.

"Would you like to try" The sudden sound startled him. He recoiled,and looked back,encountering a hooded figure.

Harry had meet this figure after the battle, it was Death, after all he had collected all three Deathly Hallows. 

"What do you mean? Would i like to try what?"

"To save him"

"Him? Y-you mean,Tom?, But how?

"I can offer you to go back,to a time when you were unaware of magic,and the world wasn't as terrible as now" they made a gesture to the outside

"It can't be that bad,we won,Right? everything will be okay now"

"I'm afraid that ,things are not often what they seem" their grimace was obvius even under the hood.

"I'm not ready,not yet. Maybe if I don't feel like this world still has a chance to prosper"

And so he did. He lived for many years,it was not very long before he noticed his friends getting older,and their heads filling with white that he realized that he himsef had not aged a day. And it wasn't long after that the new war started.But this one was not like the first,this one was the muggles versus the magical.After Hermione became minister of magic,all hell broke loose,and the muggles found out about magic. They started to protest,to demand that something had to be made about it. And so the bombigs started. First it was Diagon alley, it was also the moment Harry realized the true meaning behind his title,as he was there when it happened,and even though a bomb fell near him, he didn't die. Then it scalated,until there was no place to hide.Hogwarts was gone too. It was not long before all the muggles of the world united against the magical people.And Harry saw everything get destroyed in front of him.

Lastly it was time,all the bombs made the planet unfit for life,and he was the only one left

"Mortis" He called out. Some decades ago he had learned this as one of Death's many names. He felt them apearing behind him. "I'm ready now"

And so,the Master of Death started his journey to fix everything. And maybe,just maybe,have a bit of fun.


	2. Principium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but this just hit me and I had to post it. Hope you like it.

Harry had, in his long life, slept in various uncomfortable places, but the one he was in right now took the price. Where is he? Well , the cupboard under the stairs of course. 

He took a moment to process how he got in this situation. He had stayed in a dying world until there was no one left but him,then he asked Death to take him back to his first year at Hogwarts. Right now there was only one problem with that, his letter hadn't arrived yet in this timeline, so he was still confined to the cupboard. Though this time he wasn't planing on playing the chase game throughout the country this time. No, this time he was smarter.

The sound of his cousin going down the stairs awoke him from his inner thoughts. Moments later the screeches of Aunt Petunia made him stumble out of the tiny compartment. Still not acostumed to his newly small body, he stayed behind for a moment to regain his bearings.

Once he got somewhat used to the feeling that everything was bigger now, he entered the kitchen. Almost as in autopilot he started cooking breakfast for his relatives. Even after so many years it still seemed as a simple reflex.

The scene played as he remembered, Uncle Vernon told him to get the mail, and so he did. The exact same letters as that day. But this time Harry knew better than to open his letter in front of **them**. 

The day continued it's pace, lacking the fuss made about the letter. Which was safely stored in Harry's cupboard. 

When the sun was setting Harry had already penned a letter in response, with a pen he found lying around and a piece of scrap paper. He sent it off with the owl that had delivered the first letter. Which to Harry's surprise and relief,stayed perched in a pole just outside the house. 

The short boy then waited until the Dursleys were asleep, and sneaked some money out of his aunt's purse, just enough to get him to Diagon Alley and left a note in his door, just in case.

And so Harry set way to Diagon Alley for the first time in this new life. But this was just **the beginning** of his journey to fix everything.


	3. Nimis multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to make this chapter thanks to this amazing website called "Fighter's block" were if you don't get to your set word goal, or don't write fast enough a monster will attack you character, and the only way to defeat it is by writing!... this chapter was not sponsored by the website I just think it's cool. Anyway, here's your chapter *thows chapter at you*
> 
> PARSELTONGUE: ºhissº

Harry was ashamed to admit that he was lost. Yeah, you read that right, lost, after roughly 200 years of there not being a Diagon Alley it didn't really occur to him that going back in it would be a strange experience, seeing so many shops that had been destroyed, even before the bombing was one of the most weird things for him, but the thing that seemeed to trouble him the most was the people. It was crowded, after so many years barely seeing another person it made him feel overwhelmed.Before he noticed it he was already in Knockturn, there were less people there than in Diagon, so he got to have a break. Then without wanting to waste more time he rushed to Gringotts.Thankfully the bank was near empty, he was able to reclaim his key and took some money out of his trust vault.

Once back outside he made his way into the stores he needed to go to for the things in his list,when he was done he bought a "slightly" more expensive trunk,that had a few hidden compartments and a password, to which he would later add some extra protection and wards.He also bought a full wardrobe of wizarding clothing, in diferent shades of black and green.

He entered the pet's store and found Hedwig almost imediatly, he had really missed his owl.His journey for a pet wasn't done yet though.He, once again, ventured into Knockturn Alley where he found a small pet store with some exotic animals, he entered, not minding the owner, and went straight for the back. There he found the reptile section, and there a lonely black snake, Harry carefully aproched the glass container and listened.

ºStupid humans, always coming in here to get a look at me and then imediatly going away to get some pretty cat!, I'm much more interesting than those creatures!º

ºindeed you are,preciousº

The snake turned it's head towards him, and started to yell exitedly

ºA speaker! are you here to take me out of this place?º

ºYes, I am, do you have a name?ºHarry resplied with a chuckle

ºNo, the one who owns this place wouldn't give me one, he keeps us namelessºHe responded sadly

ºWell, if you want to come with me I could give you a name.º

ºThen I shall go with you!º

Harry then reached inside the cage and the snake curled arounf his arm. He paid and left the alleys.Once outside he apparated to Grimauld place,when he went inside he was greeted by a very angry house elf

"You dirty mudblood! what are you doing in Kreacher's masters home!? Leave at once!"

"Calm down please" Harry started, a little startled by the yelling " First off, I'm not a mudblood, both my parents where magical, and secondly I'm partly a Black, so I have every right to be here!"

Even so, Kreacher wouldn't stop yelling at him, so he wandlessly threw a silencer at him and proceeded to get settled in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I suck at writing, if everything goes well the other chapters will be longer.Thanks for reading.


End file.
